Curiosidad
by RukiaU
Summary: Albus encuentra una vieja varita en el desván de su casa, e inmediatamente sospecha a quién pertenece. ASS, menciones de dracoharry, SPOILERS HP7


**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter no me pertenece.

**AVISO:** Slash. Menciones de DracoxHarry, AlbusxScorpious. **SPOILERS HP 7.** Oneshot.

-

Para Alega Dathe (Aleganohyuuga), a quien prometí hace mucho un AS/S. (gracias a ella y a Yukiiiii por el crack!varita!)

-

* * *

- 

**Curiosidad**

-

Sólo era curiosidad, se decía a sí mismo Albus.

Sólo curiosidad. Sabía que si preguntaba en casa no obtendría ninguna respuesta. Su padre siempre se mostraba evasivo (a la vez que extrañamente locuaz) cuando le hablaba de _él_, y James seguramente le diría muchas cosas, pero ninguna tendría demasiada probabilidad de ser cierta. Lily era demasiado joven, y su madre, por supuesto, estaba descartada; Albus sabía desde que tenía memoria que había temas, o mejor dicho personas, a las que no debía nombrar en su presencia

Además, ir a pedir ayuda a su madre no era el modo de proceder de un Slytherin.

Por eso, cuando el excesivo calor de las tardes de verano le obligó a buscar refugio en el desván de su casa, y un día especialmente aburrido encontró_ la _varita dentro de un par de calcetines viejos (en serio, su padre debería idear otro lugar para esconder sus cosas. Albus había encontrado objetos entre la ropa interior de sus padres cuya existencia debería haber ignorado hasta la mayoría de edad), decidió que lo más adecuado sería guardar el secreto.

_La_ reconoció de inmediato, por supuesto. No sólo por su tamaño, su apariencia o su tacto, características que su padre había mencionado más de una vez a lo largo de los años, acompañando sus palabras de un cierto aire nostálgico que a veces no casaba con la dureza de los hechos narrados. Albus habría podido identificarla únicamente por su aspecto, pero no hacía falta. Los Slytherins son capaces de reconocer que algo ha pertenecido a uno de los suyos.

Y, en este caso, no había muchos de los suyos entre los que elegir.

Era _su_ varita. La varita del padre de Scorpius.

Albus siempre había dado por hecho que la varita había sido devuelta a su dueño. No tenía ningún recuerdo de su padre contándole esa historia, pero hasta el momento lo había achacado a la fragilidad de la memoria humana. Ahora, sin embargo, ese vacío acababa de adquirir significado, aunque no estuviera seguro de cuál.

Sólo tenía una pregunta, y había una única persona a la que poder hacérsela.

- ¿Por qué?

Dijo un día de improviso, arrojando con un gesto rudo la varita al regazo de su amigo, que leía plácidamente en uno de los sillones de la casi desierta sala común. Una estudiante de quinto curso siseó con reprobación al ver perturbado el silencio, y el sonido despertó al gato de Nott, que dormitaba ante el fuego.

Scorpius cerró el libro y lo miró molesto, mientras él se sentaba a su lado, sobre el brazo del sillón. No lo suficientemente cerca, pero sí todo lo que se atrevía ante las miradas de los demás.

- ¿Por qué, qué?

Albus miró elocuentemente en dirección a la varita, impaciente.

- Encontré esto en uno de los baúles de mi casa.

- ¿Y? - preguntó Scorpius, mirando hacia abajo con mueca de disgusto, como si quisiera mantener cierta distancia entre él y el objeto de madera que reposaba sobre sus rodillas. Albus pensó por un instante que su amigo iba a sacar un pañuelo para poder sostener la varita sin tener que tocarla directamente, pero éste finalmente decidió hacer caso omiso del objeto.

- Es de tu padre - aclaró Albus. Scorpius alzó una ceja y volvió a abrir el libro, aparentemente poco interesado en la conversación.

- Ya no - le contestó Scorpius, sin mirarlo. Albus le dio un suave codazo, y Scorpius levantó la vista molesto. - Se la regaló al tuyo - dijo, dejando el libro sobre la mesa con un suspiro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Mi padre me lo contó.

Albus frunció el ceño extrañado.

- Creía que se la había devuelto - explicó. Scorpius y él no solían hablar mucho de sus padres (había actividades mucho más interesantes en las que ocupar el tiempo), pero le sorprendía que el otro no le hubiera contado esa historia mucho antes.

- Tu padre intentó devolvérsela, pero al final decidieron que se la quedara él. Ya sabes, como recuerdo.

- ¿Recuerdo? - preguntó Albus, aún más confuso.

Scorpius lo miró fijamente, prestándole atención de verdad por primera vez desde que se había sentado a su lado, y Albus sintió de repente la cabeza mucho más ligera.

- ¿Te has fijado alguna vez en mi madre? - preguntó Scorpius de improviso. Albus, momentáneamente distraído, pestañeó extrañado.

- ¿Qué?

-Mi madre - repitió Scorpius, haciendo gala de una paciencia poco habitual en él.

Albus se encogió de hombros levemente, a la vez que se recostaba ligeramente en el asiento, acercándose más al otro. ¿Su madre? Era alta, eso lo recordaba. Pelo oscuro. Guapa, aunque no exactamente su tipo, a pesar de su ligero parecido con Scorpius, que en ese momento lo miraba con expectación.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Que tiene que ver tu madre con todo esto? - preguntó, molesto por el cambio de tema. Si quisiera hablar de parecidos familiares iría a importunar a Rose acerca de la necesidad de que su madre usara ese conjuro de reducción de dientes también con ella. Eran amigos (más o menos), pero hay cosas que un Slytherin tiene la obligación de recordar.

- Piensa en ella. Pelo negro, ojos verdes. ¿No te dice nada?

- Mi padre también...- Entonces lo comprendió. La cara de su madre cuando hablaba del señor Malfoy, o incluso de Scorpious, delante de ella; la expresión nostálgica de su padre cuando ambos se escondían de los demás y éste le hablaba de sus peleas de la infancia. La cara del señor Malfoy cuando lo vio por primera vez, cuando Albus se reencontró con Scorpius en King Cross tras un verano demasiado largo. El extraño intercambio de miradas entre el tío Ron y su padre cuando, hacía muchos tiempo, Albus, en la inocencia de sus doce años, comentó en plena cena familiar que Scorpius le parecía guapo, y después preguntó si el señor Malfoy era así cuando tenía su edad.

También recordó algo que le había contado Scorpius sobre sus padres, que se habían casado demasiado jóvenes y con el único objetivo de dar un heredero a la familia Malfoy cuanto antes. Scorpius había tardado demasiado en nacer, dejando varios años de vacío que el señor Malfoy había pasado preguntándose cómo hubiera sido su vida si, por una vez, no hubiera obedecido a su padre. Albus había creído comprender sus palabras en aquella ocasión, pero ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido.

Albus tragó saliva.

- Quieres decir que... ellos... - Albus se interrumpió, incapaz de terminar la frase.

- Digamos - comenzó Scorpious, tirando gentilmente de la camisa de Albus hasta que las caras de ambos estaban apenas a unos centímetros de distancia, y mirándole con una de esas muecas de superioridad que Albus tanto odiaba. Amaba. Lo que fuera - que si tu padre tuviera útero yo no podría hacer esto - dijo, acortando el espacio que los separaba y juntando sus labios.

Se separaron rápido, conscientes de que las miradas de todos los estudiantes que aún no habían subido a las habitaciones estarían puestas en ellos, pero había sido suficiente para que Albus recordara la promesa de Scorpius de no más herederos en la familia Malfoy. Albus no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar en su tío Ron, y en lo mucho que le gustaría que esa promesa se cumpliera, aunque la implicación de su sobrino no le fuera a hacer ninguna gracia.

- ¿Entonces qué hago con ella? - preguntó Albus después de recoger la varita, que había rodado hasta el suelo sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

- Devuélvela - respondió Scorpius. Tras reflexionar un momento, Albus asintió, contento por haber acudido a Scorpius en vez de a su padre.

Albus se recostó de nuevo sobre el brazo del sillón y observó cómo los últimos estudiantes abandonaban la sala. Algo desilusionado al ver que Scorpius, en vez de celebrar que por fin se encontraban solos, volvía a reanudar su lectura, comenzó a jugar con la varita, a la vez que, casi sin darse cuenta de ello, su otra mano comenzaba a acariciar la rodilla de Scorpius.

- Me alegro de que mi padre no tuviera útero. - dijo al cabo de un rato, complacido por el leve color que adornaba las mejillas de Scorpius, habitualmente tan pálidas.

Scorpius sonrió sin levantar los ojos de su libro.

- Yo también.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Albus se inclinó sobre Scorpius de nuevo, balanceándose sobre el brazo del asiento para acercar los labios a su oído.

- Y es una suerte que tú tampoco tengas - susurró, justo antes de atrapar el lóbulo del otro entre sus dientes y dar un suave mordisco, mientras deslizaba la mano que sostenía la varita entre los muslos de Scorpius.

Scorpius lo arrojó al suelo de un empujón.

-

Unos meses después, el mismo día en que los alumnos de Hogwarts volvieron a sus casas para celebrar la Navidad, la varita regresó a su lugar en el baúl.

-

**Fin**

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
